The Ultimate SI Experience
by Adyen
Summary: Dispite the name, it's actually a very thoughtful one-shot about the characters we create. Do we create them as fiction, or are they alive somewhere, searching?


The Ultimate SI Experience   
  
A short story of a short life: An Ending of the Beginning.   
  
The Author sat in front of his computer, thinking.   
  
He had written some stories, and wondered about things like Life and Reality. Did what he writes really become Reality somewhere else?   
  
Smiling, his thoughts turned to his new experiment, and his fingers flew across his keyboard as he typed:   
  
At first, she was only a robot: lifeless, figureless, and had no purpose. Then, her form changed into a tall, gold haired teen with baggy pants and a simple blue T-shirt. Her eyes became neon green and a pale pink lip-gloss coated her mouth. As a final touch, her nails were made just slightly longer than original, covered in a pale red nail polish, and star shaped earrings dangled from her lobes.   
  
As the last detailed appeared, she took a breath. Then another one. And another one as information poured into her mind: She was to emulate human behavior at the best of her ability. To learn what she didn't know, then apply it for one goal, and one goal only. To reach her creator and merge with him, giving up everything she was, is, or will be.   
  
Her creator had given her tools that would allow her to travel through both time and dimensions, but it can only be used once before having to recharge again for a year, and she could only use one function each time she jumped. She did not question why he did that, but merely accepted it as she accepted her purpose in life.   
  
As her final functions were being installed, she prepared herself to leave the empty dimension that spawned her, human like enough to be confident that she will fulfill her purpose: Her only reason to exist.   
  
Soon, she left. And the Universe behind her dissolved as the only anchor that kept it there left.   
  
She will travel through many different Dimensions, meet many people, make many friends, and create many enemies. Quickly, she spent enough time with other lifeforms that she understood her quest is an empty one at best, for she will give up everything that she has become: Rock Star, Hero, Villain, Friend, Step-Parent, Shopkeeper, Grandmother, Police, and even Lord; everything that she had to be in order to live as a Human, all to be lost into her creator.   
  
Some friends stayed with her when she left the Dimensions. Some out of loyalty, others because she was the only one they had left. A few stayed with her because they were curious as to what her goal is, and even fewer found out her quest to sacrifice herself to her creator.   
  
She was persuaded to stop her quest by those who knew, but she forged ahead. Mainly because it was her purpose, and nothing else filled her with the same emotions as to fulfill what she was created to do. Partly because she did not know if there was anything else that she can, or could, become. Her belief was that everything she had done before was just an act.   
  
Some close friends died on the way while protecting her and she grieved, but she forged on. She fought, she killed, she healed, but she went on despite what happened.   
  
Finally, she found the dimension she was looking for. Telling her friends to stay on their side of the portal, she entered under the stealth mode she had acquired during her travels, and looked around.   
  
It was a messy room to be sure. One door leading to a short hallway, a duel door closet, another closet under what seems to be stairs on the outside. A pair of shelves filled with books ranging from novels to the bible. On one side of the room was a bed, small sized for one person, and a cabinet right along the legs of the bed. On the other side was a passable TV that stood right besides a computer, and typing on the computer, and she knew it immediately without anyone telling her, is her creator.   
  
Even as she looked onto the screen, she could see that her every move was being written, her every thought coming to her even as this person wrote it. Her hands unconsciously moved towards the author, wanting to fulfill her reason for existing, but something made her pause.   
  
Memories of all the times she had with her friends came to her mind, fresh as the day they were created. Voices of all those she had helped and those who had died for her haunted her every desire to merge with the author in front of her. At this moment of indecisiveness, her hand shot out and reached for the author's head…   
  
…only to have him dodge it right at the critical moment. Shocked, she grabbed her hand and stared at her in both awe and fear, even as her actions reflect everything typed on the monitor… somehow just one step of everything she did.   
  
"I know you are here." He said, not even glancing behind him. "And I know why you are here."   
  
She said nothing, knowing that there is nothing to say.   
  
"I created you for this experiment, and as you can read yourself, you know I created you."   
  
Still she said nothing, not only because it was written, but also because she had nothing to say.   
  
"However, you have grown with each and every word I have written here. With each letter I type, part of your experience grows into who you are now."   
  
"Believe in me. Believe in yourself."   
  
With that, the portal opened up behind her again, sucking her back into the arms of her friends, but not before she heard and felt his next words.   
  
"You are free to do what you want. I just start the story."   
  
Her friends were all teary eyed as they hugged her and some kissed her, all joyful to have her back in their lives. She just enjoyed everything there, and slowly thought, "Thank you, Father."   
  
And so, her story will continue even after the Author is long gone, or that this file is deleted, because She will live on to be happy, long after this story ends… 


End file.
